


Eve's Strength

by paynesgrey



Series: The Sinner and the Serpent: Lilith and Eve Works [8]
Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Original Work
Genre: F/F, Flash Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Lilith would influence Eve to be strong.





	Eve's Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "worry" prompt for the Summer Mini Challenge 2017.

Lilith held the woman close, the cool grass beneath them as they lay under a clear starry sky. Eve had fallen asleep in her arms again. 

Though she didn’t worry about how Eve’s husband would react to his wife being gone again, she was at least mildly surprised the man hadn’t come looking for her in all the times she had fled. Eve had said that her husband had gone on hunting trips with their sons, while she was left to tend their daughters. 

Lilith knew that many of Eve’s daughters were able to care for themselves, if not the older ones to care for the little ones in her absence. Eve had found this to be an excuse for a reprieve, and she wholeheartedly took advantage of it.

“I had missed you,” Eve told her, and Lilith had felt a swelling of warmth in her breast. For so many times she had been left alone in the wastelands to wander and bear her curse, but when she heard the woman’s sweet call, she would fly to her instantly.

And she held onto her sweet Eve as long as she could, sometimes into the morning. Eve would frantically apologize and leave her, and the moment Eve was gone, Lilith would feel that aching darkness in her heart again - the vastness of loneliness, the mark of being a pariah - maligned and sometimes forgotten.

Yet Eve never forgot her.

Eve snuggled close, and Lilith tucked the woman’s head under her chin. She still smelled of Paradise, even though they had long since been cast out. It was Lilith’s doing, of course - she had been angry and jealous. She had been selfish. She had wanted Eve to herself, and Lilith wanted her to see what a fallacy Eden really was. It was a prison, not a paradise.

Adam may never see that, but Eve bore the shame with strength, with honor. Lilith felt she had an influence in that. There was hope for human women yet as long as Eve was strong.

Lilith caressed Eve’s fair skin with her dark fingers, and she ran her fingers through the sleeping woman’s golden hair. Her breath against Lilith’s skin felt like the warmest summer wind.

For as long Eve wanted her, Lilith would come. Whatever Eve needed, Lilith would give her, and as Eve thrived, Lilith would show pride in her.

After all, if God had his way, the world would forget Lilith or even consider her evil. Eve would always be the woman he created, and the one he adored. 

But Lilith would influence Eve in a different way, and she will show Eve that women are capable of so much more than the ways of men and God. And if men stood against Eve, even tried to oppress her, Lilith would return - always, even as a glimmer of hope.

And both Eve and Lilith would overcome and rise against anything, together.


End file.
